1. Field
The present invention relates to a pillow for aligning the oropharyngeal, laryngeal and tracheal axes of the human head for airway management while a user is in the lateral decubitus position.
2. Background Art
Many attempts have been made to improve pillows for increased support and comfort. Some pillows have been designed specifically to reduce snoring or other obstructive breathing or to facilitate intubation. Obstructive breathing may occur for example during sleep or sedation in the supine position. In this position, the effect of gravity upon the tongue tends to pull it towards the back of the oral cavity, thus increasing the possibility of obstructing the user's airway. Examples of pillows designed to reduce obstructive breathing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,918,774 and 5,048,136. As described in these patents, one method of opening the airway requires aligning the oropharyngeal, laryngeal and tracheal axes such that the straightest and largest diameter, and hence most unobstructed, airway passage is formed between the mouth and the larynx to improve the flow of air for airway management.
This alignment of the oropharyngeal, laryngeal and tracheal axes is commonly known as the “sniff” position and has been determined to be the most effective position for improved airway flow. The sniff position can be achieved while a user is on his or her back in the supine position by elevating the head about 10 cm with a pad or towel placed beneath the occiput (while the user's shoulders remain on the supporting surface), flexing the neck, and extending the head at the atlanto-occipital joint, either by tilting the head backward with one hand or by pulling up on the mandible or lower jaw bone. The sniff position generally corresponds to maximal forward flexion of the lower cervical spine and maximal extension at the base of the skull/top of the cervical spine. The sniff position may also be achieved when the atlanto-occipital joint is at maximal extension.